Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter
The Seraph-class Starfighter is a widely used Covenant starfighter, essentially the Covenant's counterpart to the UNSC Longsword. Each Seraph has a teardrop and piscine design, likely aesthetically pleasing to Covenant sensibilities, since such carapace-like curves are prevalent throughout Covenant design. They are stored in Covenant capital ships when they are not in battle or escorting a ship. Seraphs have demonstrated that they are an effective counter-weapon against UNSC Longsword fighters. They usually attack in formations of ten, with their assaults on enemy ships ranging from simple harassment, to full out strafing attacks. The have also been seen patroling in pairs. Unlike the Banshee, Seraphs are equipped with energy shields, but these are only a fraction of the strength of those on larger ships and are easily dispersed. The Seraph has been known to be utilized as an air superiority fighter, but are clumsy and sluggish within an atmosphere, indicating that such a capability is only a secondary role.Ghosts of Onyx Faster and harder hitting than the Banshee, the Seraph poses a significant aerial threat. It is assumed that the Seraph fighter is crewed by a crew of one by Sangheili pilots, succeeded by the Jiralhanae after the Great Schism. Characteristics As the Covenant's main space attack fighter, the Seraph is armed with a variety of weapons. Seraphs are seen firing a heavy plasma cannon seemingly identical to a Scarab's anti-aircraft turret in the cutscene preceding The Ark, and are also armed with a pulse laser and plasma charges for strafing and bomb runs.Halo: Contact Harvest Pg. 17-18. The Seraph fighter is both powerful and fast, even able to fly in the hurricane force winds of the gas giant Threshold.The Arbiter and The Oracle The Seraph fighters are more than a match for UNSC Longsword pilots and if they come in great numbers can easily overwhelm intercepting fighters.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Appearances Seraphs are a common adversary of UNSC starfighter pilots, however prior to Halo 2 they were only mentioned in the expanded universe and novels. The Seraph made its first in game appearance dog-fighting with Longsword fighters outside Cairo Station during the First Battle of EarthCairo Station viewed outside of the station. .]] A Seraph can also be viewed in intricate detail on the levels The Arbiter and The Oracle, where it is in the central hangar where the Arbiter defeated the heretic leader. These vessels are seen to be used by the heretic leader to flee the Forerunner facility suspended within the atmosphere of the gas giant Threshold.The Arbiter and The Oracle The Seraph Starfighters are also seen in Halo 3 during the cutscene of The Ark where they are escorting the Brute capital ships as they engage the Sangheili battle group. They are seen also during that cutscene using their heavy plasma cannons to attack and destroy several Pelicans as they carried troops down onto the Ark. Related links *Longsword - The UNSC equivalent of the Seraph Trivia *The Office of Naval Intelligence contributed to the ship's nicknameHalo:the Flood , although the Elites also seem to have befitted in using it.Halo 2 *The Seraph is actually an old model of a Covenant tank that Shi Kai Wang created. *The Seraph appears to be based on the shape of Star War's own Millennium Falcon and also an Energy Sword. *Contrary to appearance, the Seraph drives forward with the 'spikes' pointed backwards. *In Halo Custom Edition, multiple Seraphs are in the player created map, Extinction, and are pilotable. Sources Seraph-class Starfighter